


春情汹涌

by NdebeleSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith
Summary: 一天，在课堂上突然很想做爱的Harry遇到了一个彻彻底底的性感疯子。连载。很辣，未成年小朋友不要看。





	1. Chapter 1

1 课堂上的荒唐女孩

-

** 生理期前会有几天特别想做爱。 **

在这几天里，欲望会突如其来地汹涌然后又不知不觉退潮，就好像海水。

哈利被这欲望浪潮覆盖的时候正在上麦格的物理学基础。她坐在阶梯教室倒数第三排的角落，面前的笔记本电脑上是讲义文件和笔记内容。她在键盘上打出「力矩」「扭矩」这些字眼，忽然之间这些词语都消失掉，眼前只剩下三个字母**：s-e-x。**

她想做爱。

在阶梯教室倒数第三排的角落她被这念头击中了，紧接着她感觉到阴蒂那里开始不由自主地收缩。神经就好像一条松紧绷带，被轻轻拽直又松开，释放出难言的欲望快感。哈利深深地呼了一口气，看向了讲台旁边的时钟——

三点钟，还有半小时才下课。这也太漫长了。欲望浪潮越来越高，做爱的急迫心情将她彻底覆盖。**她试着把手伸到衬衣下方，隔着裙子按在阴蒂之上。她轻轻按动手指，快感好似一条细弱的小蛇一样吐着信子从她私处钻了出来。**

再等半个小时。

她又深深呼一口气，环顾四周，后面座位上人相当稀少，只有一个金色头发的女生坐在最后一排，脸整个趴在桌子上，好像在睡觉。没有人会发现的。她心底有个声音偷偷说，没有人会知道你在干什么——还有半个小时呢。

于是她合并双腿，把一条腿抬到另一条上面，身体向后靠，她挤压双腿之间——小蛇往出冒头更多，她感觉到内裤开始变得濡湿。

麦格在讲台上仔仔细细示范一道力学题的解题过程。

哈利把手指伸到了裙子里面。

她把手指压在内裤上方，隔着内裤，她轻轻搔动那地方。指甲盖划过阴蒂，又划过来，她搓磨那地方，内裤越来越湿。

她开始转而专心地按那里，时快时慢，阴道变得湿润，开始有节律地收缩起来，这是快乐巅峰之前的预兆。她终于用力按下阴蒂，狠狠地、使劲地打着转，用指头搓磨那里——

体液涌出，内裤上湿掉一片。

此时是三点十三分。她觉得自己再也没有办法在这个阶梯教室做下去。我要去自慰，自慰——操，老天保佑，谢谢梅林，今天出门前她不知道为什么把震动棒也塞到了书包里。**操，我要去自慰，我要去自慰，我要去自慰，去找个他妈的洗手间——**

她把电脑屏幕「啪」一下盖上，然后把它放到了手提袋里。麦格依然面朝黑板写着繁复的公式——就是现在。她拎起手提袋，像一只蹑手蹑脚的老鼠一样溜出了座位，走向后门。

就在她走到最后一排的时候，那个趴在桌上睡觉的金发女生突然直起了身，吓了她一大跳。金发女孩有一双灰蓝色的大眼睛，嘴上擦鲜红色唇膏，脸苍白的有点过分，而金发是大波浪形的，一直垂到腰间。

金发女孩歪着嘴对她笑了笑。

操你妈。哈利在心里骂道。吓死人了。操。

她回头看了一眼，以确认麦格没有发现她在溜号。谢天谢地，麦格还在写题。

她转过身往门口走，突然，那个金发女生发出一阵剧烈的咳嗽，紧接着，她听到了麦格严厉的声音：

「那个同学，你要去干嘛？」

她闻言转头，麦格正皱着眉盯着她看。

「我——」她支支吾吾。

「如果不是性命攸关的事的话，我建议你还是坐回来，把这道题的步骤完完整整听我讲完再走。我不是开玩笑，如果你现在不把它搞懂的话，恐怕你再也搞不懂它了。」

麦格的表情显然在暗示如果她再敢往出走一步，她这门课就会彻底挂掉。

哈利认命地走回教室，一屁股坐到了倒数第一排，和金发女孩之间隔一个空座位。

** 金发女孩又对她露出了一个歪嘴笑容。 **

操，如果这家伙不是得了肺结核，那么就是存心要和她过不去。她恨恨地把手提包往她们中间的空座位上一放，然后把电脑从里面拿出来。

但可怕的事发生了。在拿电脑的时候，装着震动棒的收纳袋也一起被带了出来，并且掉到了地上，还滚到了金发女孩脚边。

哈利放电脑的手停在了半空中。

金发女孩弯下腰，非常乐于助人地把那个收纳袋捡了起来。

「谢谢——」

哈利低声说。

但是金发女孩没有把收纳袋给她，而是握在了手里。哈利试图去抢，但是失败了。金发女孩隔着袋子摸了摸，仿佛明白了里面是什么东西，并且对她露出了一个玩味的笑容。

「把东西给我。」

哈利真的生气了，她弯下腰，脸趴在桌子上，侧身低低地对金发女孩说。

金发女孩出人意料地挪到了她旁边的座椅上。

她握着那个收纳袋，也同样低声地说：

** 「我看到了——」 **

什么？

哈利慌起来。

「你刚刚在座位上，**自慰**来着吧？」

金发女孩咧开嘴，露出一个恶劣笑容。

「你怎么——」

「放轻松，没什么大不了的。」金发女孩伸出手指按到了她嘴唇上，那指头很细，很热。

「我敢保证，十个女孩里有八个都在课堂上偷偷夹过腿，只不过你是**剩下两个**敢把手都放进去的——蛮不错嘛，你叫什么名字？」

哈利犹豫了一会儿，然后认命似的叹了一口气。

「波特。哈利·波特。」

「喔，真不像女孩子的名字，像贫民窟里穷小子的名字。」

金发女孩点评道。

** 「去——死——吧——」 **

「我不去死。」金发女孩眯起眼笑，「喂，刚刚从课堂上溜走，是不是想去卫生间用这个来着？」

这家伙似乎有看透人心的本领。

哈利更恨她了——这种事情，就算猜到也不应该讲出来，太没有礼貌了。

「我可不是读心术者喔，」金发女孩把垂到脸上的一缕发丝撩到耳后，「正像我说的，十个女孩里有八个都在课堂上偷偷夹过腿，你是剩下两个敢把手伸进去的，我和你一样。我们是剩下两个。」

这下子，哈利彻底目瞪口呆了。

** 她低下头，去看金发女孩的下身。首先看到的是一双暗红色的高跟鞋，还有黑色的丝袜，包裹一双长腿，那腿算不上纤瘦，但相当有美感，曲线优美。她穿了一条黑色的短裙，上身是一件天鹅绒面的衬衣，领口敞开着。 **

金发女孩说，你要不要看看？

哈利不知道为什么点了点头。

然后那家伙把裙子撩了起来，哈利长大了嘴。

** 这条丝袜是一条开档丝袜。金发女孩的阴部清清楚楚显露在她眼前。 **

「你——疯子！」

哈利许久之后终于做出了这种判断。

「喂喂喂，你怎么这么没有礼貌。」金发女孩撇了撇嘴，「我只不过是今天出门觉得不穿内裤这个想法很好玩罢了。而且这条丝袜相当性感——你看，你不觉得开档丝袜相当性感吗？」

「那你也不能在课堂上——」

哈利的话没有说完，金发女孩已经拆开了手中的收纳袋。

「你要干嘛？」哈利赶紧去抢那东西。

「嘘，小声点！」金发女孩捂住她的嘴。「现在，」她抬头看了看，「是三点十九分，麦格这家伙一向爱拖堂，我敢保证我们至少还有一刻钟。两次高潮，我觉得时间够。」

疯子。彻彻底底的疯子。哈利已经完全说不出话了，但凭直觉按紧了自己的裙子。

金发女孩抿了抿嘴，红色唇膏漫出嘴唇边界。

接着，这疯女孩把手伸到了哈利裙子下方。

「你——！」

「嘘。嘘！」疯女孩说，「你这么大声，麦格会听到啦，那女人的耳朵灵的很。」

又说：「内裤还有点湿嘛。」

哈利咬牙切齿：「你再不放开我，我下课就要把你——」

金发疯子开始搓动她阴蒂。

操。就是这个瞬间，哈利放弃了抵抗，金发疯女人就算疯，但是一个手指相当灵巧的疯子。她的手指纤细又有力，按在她的阴蒂上方，很快让她整个小腹都感觉热热的。

「喂，是不是蛮舒服的？」

哈利埋着头哼了一声作为回应。

金发疯子的手探入了她内裤。

这可过分了，这彻彻底底过分了。

「你别放进去！」她试图躲开，但金发疯女孩的手指已经探到了她阴道口。

「全湿了，哇，真厉害。」金发女孩感叹。 「湿的这么厉害，喂，你有男朋友吗，那家伙可有福了。」

「没有。」哈利没头没脑回答。

「没有啊。」金发女孩点点头，「挺好的。」

「不要说这种乱七八糟的话。」

金发女孩咧嘴笑了，她在那地方搅弄，发出咕啵的轻微响声。

「震动棒还你，你自己来吧，嗯？」

金发女孩把手抽出来了，一瞬间哈利感觉到有点不自在。

她握着收纳袋递给哈利。

「不过你用完要借我用哦，我才会给你。」

这当口除了点头，似乎也没有别的办法。

哈利点了头，然后她的玩具终于如愿以偿地回到了她手里。

就在她把震动棒掏出来的时候，麦格敲打黑板的声音传到了她耳朵里。

「大家，一定要把这个过程都抄写下来——」

她终于如梦初醒意识到自己是在课堂上。

「喂，你快点啦，马上就要下课，如果你不来我先来。」

金发女孩的声音又响起来。她看向那家伙，那家伙把两只高跟鞋踩在前排空座位的横杠上，身体靠在椅背上，裙子整个地撩起来，纤细手指放在耻处按动。

** 这家伙把阴毛剃的干干净净的。 **

还挺好看的——哈利被这想法击中。**开档丝袜还蛮性感的，真的。**

金发女孩的疯一定有传染性。哈利想。一定有传染性，不然我怎么会做出现在这种事。

她学着金发女孩的样子坐好，然后撩开了裙子，把内裤扒拉到一边，然后把震动棒放到了阴蒂头上。

开关开启，酥麻感立刻席卷她全身。

操。

她绷紧脚尖，轻轻挪动按压着玩具，她的阴道口在分泌液体，她感觉到屁股上都湿了一片。操，她看向前面，那么多学生，那么多面朝黑板的脑袋，麦格在放幻灯片，而她和金发女孩在最后一排自慰。这样的刺激感让她感觉自己快被快感撑炸裂——

金发女孩把指头伸进了她的阴道。

操。

那家伙快速地抽插着手指，阴蒂的快感更加剧烈，那种快要压碎她身体的快感在她神经末梢碾过，再多一点她就要整个人崩溃——

然后她感觉到快乐。她关闭震动棒，整个人张开嘴，说不了话，金发女孩抽出手指。

** 「你，潮吹了喔——」 **

她像个恶魔，挑动红色的漂亮嘴唇凑到哈利耳边说。

哈利缓了一口气，然后转过头缓缓地说：

** 「操你妈你给我闭嘴吧。」 **

金发女孩还没来得及用震动棒，麦格已经下课。

幸好她们都穿裙子，裙摆往下一放，什么都看不出来。

两个人拎着书包溜之大吉。

从教室跑出来，下午阳光灿烂明媚。

「喂，你还有课吗，要一起回hall吗。」

金发女孩问。

哈利想，操，世界上怎么会有这种人啊，到底？

结果嘴张开，她回答：「可以啊。」

她们走出学校，一路往hall走。

走到半路哈利才突然想起一个问题：

「喂，你怎么知道我住哪个hall啊？」

金发女孩露出相当古怪的表情。

「继续走你就知道了。」

她没头没脑说。

学校离哈利住的hall也就二十分钟路程。

她们刷卡进入宿舍门禁，一起走入电梯。

「你几楼啊？」哈利问。

「你自己走你的咯。」金发女孩随便地说。

「傻逼。」哈利评价道，然后按下九楼按键。

hall是男女混住，每层算一个department。长长走廊，昏暗灯光。

宿舍是每人一间房，每两间房共用一个盥洗室。盥洗室把两间房连接起来，从哪边都可以进入。

哈利开学两个月，从未跟和自己的「厕友」打过招呼。她每次进入盥洗室，先把两扇门都反锁好，迅速用完后就回到自己房间。

九楼到了，哈利下电梯，金发女孩也下电梯。

「你是跟踪狂吗？」哈利终于忍不住问道。

「喂，只许你一个人住宿舍吗？」

哈利没话讲，只好往自己房间走。

她的房间在最尽头。

高跟鞋一直跟着她走。

走到房间门口她才发现，金发女孩停在了隔壁宿舍门口。

「你…… 」

「对。」金发女孩露出一个顽劣笑容，「你就是那种他妈开学两个月，连隔壁宿舍的人都不认识的**傻逼**——我刚开始还以为你是个**书呆子**——」

金发女孩意有所指地指了指哈利脸上那副大大的圆框眼镜。

「不过今天下午我算知道了，就算你是个书呆子，也是个不太正经的那种。最起码是**敢在物理课上自慰**的那种——蛮不错的，我喜欢。」

说完之后，她潇洒地拿着门禁卡在宿舍门上刷了刷，然后进去，「砰」地关上了门。

操，什么人。

哈利也打开自己的宿舍门，「砰」地关上门。

大概过三秒之后，她打开了通往厕所的门。

几乎同时，对面的那家伙也打开了通往厕所的门。

她们俩站在各自的门旁边，互相对视。

** 「你好，厕友。」金发女孩言简意赅打招呼。 **

** 「你好，傻逼。」哈利言简意赅回应。 **

「既然都认识了，不如以后这两扇门就不要关了，你来我这边玩吗？」

金发女孩热情邀请。

「绝不可能。」

哈利「砰」地关上了厕所门，然后按下了反锁按钮。

狭小宿舍里有一张床，一张桌子，一面墙的衣柜和一张可怜的小小长沙发。

哈利把书包随便地扔在地下，然后急急忙忙走到衣柜前。

她的衣柜门虚掩着。

哈利把衣柜门打开，里面右下角有三只抽屉。另一边凌乱地堆了很高的衣物。

她把手伸进去摸索半天，终于摸出几样东西。

** 一把格洛克17，一把格洛克26，还有两只备用弹夹。 **

她哗啦一声把衣柜中的最上面的一扇抽屉拉开。里面有一些化妆品的小盒子，还有一只小小的袖珍手机。她把手枪和弹夹放进去，又拿了几件衣服把这些东西盖上。

然后她关上了抽屉。

她站着想了一会儿，然后又拉开了最下面的抽屉，从一堆润滑剂、避孕套盒子和玩具中摸出了一把小小的锁头。

她锁上了第一扇抽屉。

接着，她把衣柜翻的更乱，把衣柜门随便地关一扇门，另一扇门半开着。

就这样吧。她一屁股坐到了床上。

通往厕所的门砰砰响起。

哈利不动。

金发疯女孩的声音响起来：「喂，哈利·波特，开门！」

她叹了一口气，认命似的站起来，打开了通往厕所的门。

金发女孩脱了裙子，只穿一条开档丝袜和一条衬衣大大咧咧站在盥洗室日光灯下。

「你要干嘛？」

「我当然是和我的书呆舍友自我介绍。我，叫德拉科·马尔福。」

「你的名字也不像女孩。」

金发女孩出人意料地相当爽快表示了同意：

「是他妈不太像女孩名，我妈起的，他们家所有男孩都用星座命名。」

哈利不由自主地看了一眼那家伙开档丝袜露出的地方：

「你是女的。」

「就是嘛。」德拉科颇为不赞许地说，「也不晓得脑子怎么想的，明明说好是男孩才用星座，结果给我也用了星座名——真是的。」

「德拉科是什么星座？」

「天龙座——喂，我不是来和你科普星星的啊，我是来问你，可不可以借震动棒给我？」

说着，德拉科大大咧咧坐到了长沙发上，腿张开，对哈利露出粉色耻处。

** 「我还没潮吹呢。」 **

德拉科认真讲到。

哈利觉得脑袋剧烈地疼痛起来——操，她的厕友真的是个疯子。

TBC


	2. 勤奋工作之前的准备

哈利收到来自穆迪的signal时正在上课，斯内普的有机化学基础，这门课相当之难。

她在桌子下打开手机，屏幕上显示信息：

“今日，晚上九点，格林街23号，请回复。”

她读完，信息刚好自动销毁。

她关掉手机的网络链接，然后打开离线的谷歌地图。

格林街23号是一个酒吧。

哈利关闭地图，重新打开手机网路和signal，点击穆迪的头像。

“OK.”

斯内普的声音就在这时候响了起来。

“哈利·波特！”

她下意识弹了起来。

斯内普已经走到她面前，眼睛散发着不友好的阴森森光芒：

“波特小姐看来已经对我讲的内容了熟于心了嘛。那么，请给诸位讲一讲醚键、醛基和酮羰基各自的化学性质吧——这对你来说一定是小菜一碟吧，波特？”

_操。末日审判。_

她使劲回想着在被穆迪的消息打断之前斯内普在讲的那一堆废话，醚键——乙醚可以做麻醉剂，还可以做无烟火药，相当好用——可是醚键，醚键——

“看来你什么都不会嘛。”斯内普冷着脸说，“在课堂上玩手机？嗯？这就是你来上学的目的吗——玩手机？”

她无话可说，低着头接受斯内普的羞辱。

幸运的是斯内普没再浪费时间在骂她上，他翻了个白眼之后又像只老蝙蝠一样飞回了讲台上，开始在黑板上画那一堆复杂的有机物结构去了。她重新坐到凳子上，感觉裙子后背都湿透了。

操。

手机在这时候又亮起来。

signal上发来一张男人照片。

下面标注：_罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇。_

哈利按下保存按钮。

下午五点，哈利回到了宿舍。

她把书包扔到地上，蹲到冰箱前拉开了柜门，认真审视里面一大堆临近过期的食品。

最后她拿了一袋酸奶叼在了嘴里。

她把耳朵贴在厕所门上，仔细分辨里面是否有人活动的声音——她可不想碰到她那个疯子厕友德拉科·马尔福。直觉告诉她，离那女孩越远越好，那女孩看起来就不像什么正常人。

当然不是正常人，什么正常人才会穿着开档丝袜去上课啊？

两分钟后，她确定里面没有人，于是她迅速脱掉身上的裙子，拿起浴袍，打开厕所门，准备去淋浴间快速地冲个澡。

她把两扇厕所门都反锁好，然后推开了淋浴房的门。

然后——她看到了赤裸身体的德拉科·马尔福。

“操！”

她低低地骂出了声。

那女孩赤裸身体靠在淋浴房角落，整个人蜷成一团，像是睡着了。

手里还拿个空酒瓶。

哈利低头眯眼去看酒瓶。

是伏特加。

操。这女人不会喝了一整瓶——干伏特加吧？

哈利正在想她该不该把这家伙叫起来的时候，那家伙睁开了眼。

“呃，哇哦——”

德拉科揉了揉眼睛。

“你怎么在——哇哦，你光着身子。”

她伸出尖尖手指指着哈利。

然后露出故作惊恐的脸色：“你想对我干嘛？喂！书呆！”

哈利差点想拿起那个酒瓶子砸在这家伙脑袋上。

“我想对你干嘛？操，你脑子有什么毛病？我是来洗澡的！”她一边说一边把浴袍穿在身上。“喂，你不会喝醉酒在这地方躺了一夜吧？”

“啊……”德拉科摇摇摆摆撑着墙站起来，**_“身体感觉要散架了……”_

“活该。”哈利做出简明扼要的评价。

“你说话很难听诶。”

“嗯。”哈利说，“快出去吧，我要洗澡了。”

“真是无趣的人。”德拉科嘟嘟哝哝地说，走出了淋浴房，走到洗漱台前的大镜子面前。

她开始摇摆脑袋，金色头发柔顺地垂荡着。

“我昨天和朋友嗨过头了。”她一边拨弄自己的刘海一边说话，哈利发现自己很难不去注意那家伙高耸的胸脯和纤瘦腰肢。

她愤愤地低头看了看自己的胸脯——**平平坦坦，可以当作伦敦第六个备用机场。**

“结果晚上回来一边喝酒一边洗澡，就在里面睡着了。”德拉科又接着说。

“你快出去吧。”哈利冷漠回答。

“喂，你一点都不友好诶——你真的有朋友吗？”

“关你屁事。”

结果德拉科突然转向她，雪白乳房对着她。

德拉科把手托在胸上：“我看起来是不是挺性感的？”

“……我要洗澡，拜托你出去，我待会要出门的。”

“我也要出门！”德拉科高高兴兴地说，“嘿，一起出去怎么样？你要去哪玩？”

“不干你事。”

“我要去酒吧，你去嘛？我去格林街上的那家。”

哈利感觉心脏剧烈跳动了一下。

“格林街？”她问。

“对啊。格林街上有家酒吧，很不错的，我昨天就在那。”

或许和同伴一起泡吧的话更自然一些。

哈利想。

“那，我们可以一起。”她点点头答应。

“非常好。”德拉科眨了眨眼，“我就说嘛，还没有人能拒绝和我一起玩的——喂，你要洗澡吗？我也洗，一起吧？”

哈利的眼睛瞪大了：“可是只有一个淋浴房啊——”

“那又怎么样？”德拉科靠上来，眼神暧昧，“我都让你**潮、吹**过了——”

操。

-

她就知道这家伙是个疯子。

在她能说出拒绝之前，德拉科熟练地把她的浴袍带子解开，一把把浴袍扯下扔到了洗漱台上。她比哈利高出整整一个头——现在她们都脱光光，德拉科半推半搡把她推进了淋浴间，然后关上了门。

“你他妈别闹了——”

“喂，一起洗澡而已。”德拉科拧开淋浴头，“反正要一起出去，一起洗澡多省时间，不然我还要等你洗完再洗——”

淋浴头的水流到了她身上，哈利感觉自己被温热水流激起了奇怪感受。

或许不应该怪罪于水流——而是德拉科。她紧紧贴着她，手在她腰间摩挲。

“你到底想干嘛？”

这问题显得很愚蠢。哈利自己都觉得这问题很愚蠢。非常明显，德拉科想和她搞——虽然哈利不清楚这家伙到底是个完完全全的同性恋还是双性恋，还是仅仅以这种东西为乐。

**「我想和你互相解决生理需求。」**

德拉科语气相当诚恳地说。

-

其实炮友这种东西，哈利也不是没有过。

但是女性炮友——还是头一遭。

她也不知道为什么会答应了这种请求，一切发生的都相当无厘头。

但是德拉科·马尔福手指相当灵巧，长相与身材也都很好——哈利猜想，应该符合挑选炮友的要求。

她背靠在墙上，德拉科的指头在她阴蒂上搓揉。

**“舔舔我。”**德拉科命令到。

于是她张开嘴，舌头舔上对方的乳头。

德拉科发出轻轻的呻吟声，搓揉哈利的动作变得更大幅度，指头也伸了进去。

**“你真的很容易湿。”**德拉科凑在她耳朵旁讲。**“有人和你说过这个吗？”**

当然有人和她说过这个。哈利咬住嘴唇想。她自己都知道自己很容易湿——就像有性瘾症一样，每当她脑子里空闲五分钟，她就会想到做爱和自慰，然后她的屁股就会湿掉，就好像水龙头似的。她过去的炮友们——男生们，都说过这些，他们在她身上起伏，口气充满自大：“是我让你这么湿的吗？”

她一般会说“嗯嗯”，因为那关头没有必要和他们争论这种问题。她嘴上说“嗯嗯”，但她心里在说操你妈，我自己本来就这么湿。

她分神了，德拉科注意到了这个。她把哈利抵在了墙上，整个人紧紧贴住哈利。嘴唇开始吸吮哈利的耳垂：

“喂，在想什么？”德拉科问她。“不许在和我做爱的时候想别人喔。”

她说着，手指深深地搅动了起来，按压哈利甬道里那块软肉，哈利被这强烈刺激激得拱起背来，双手忍不住搂住了德拉科的脖子，双腿也开始往德拉科腿上缠。

德拉科开始吻她，从耳垂边吻到下巴上，然后又顺延吻到她隆起的乳房上。德拉科用另一只手拨弄着她的乳头，直到那里又痒又痛，才把乳头含在嘴里舔了舔。

她接着往下吻，弯下腰，去亲哈利的肚脐和腰，然后她把头埋在了哈利两腿中间，对着那地方呵起了热气。

“操——”

哈利急促地喘气，然后摁着德拉科的脑袋，让那家伙贴的自己更紧一点。

德拉科的舌头伸了出来，她开始舔弄哈利的阴蒂。她含着那里，用舌头快速地拨弄它，快感一波一波地上涌，哈利大声地呻吟了起来。

“去我那边吧。”德拉科突然说。

“什么？”哈利从濒临高潮中被抽出来，眼泪汪汪地看着对面的家伙。

“去我房间。”德拉科快速地说，她推开淋浴间的门，半推半抱着哈利往自己房间走去。哈利没来得及说什么粗话，就已经被扔到了德拉科寝室的沙发上。

“为什么——”

“嘘！”

德拉科整个压在哈利身上，手在沙发下摸索。

她摸出了一个有着细细头的震动棒。

“喂，刚买的，很好用，一起吧？”德拉科对她说。

但是她没有给哈利说“好”或者“不好”的机会。她按动震动棒上的开关，然后把细细的按摩头抵在了哈利阴蒂上。

哈利立刻感觉到有火苗从脚心窜上来，一路蹿到她的小腹上，快感让她开始不自觉地收缩阴道，呻吟也变得越来越大声。她想要被操，被人插进来，她想要——

**“操进来点什么。”**哈利气喘吁吁地对德拉科说。

“现在还不行。”

“喂——”

德拉科把自己的阴部贴了上去，两个人奇怪地交叉在一起，阴蒂贴着阴蒂，中间是细细的按摩棒头，德拉科和哈利同时因为这种磨蹭而发出了一声喟叹。德拉科把按摩棒的档位调高，然后她们两个开始默契地、有节奏地互相蹭起来。哈利第一次发现没有东西操进阴道竟然也可以这么舒服——她挺着腰，让自己贴德拉科更近一点，感觉到湿乎乎的体液从身体里流出来，那滋味真是让她爽的快要受不了——

然后她潮吹了。

是她从来没有过的潮吹——她从来没有流过这么多水。体液直接射了出来，流到皮面沙发上发出滴答滴答的声音。她的阴蒂却还抽搐着，还想要更多。

“操，你把我的沙发都弄湿了——这么多水！”

德拉科嘟哝了一句，用手摸了摸沙发面，然后把湿乎乎、反射着水光的手放到哈利面前。

“我不行了。”哈利叹了一口气。“操。这玩意真他妈强。”

“不错吧。”德拉科有点得意地说，“我和你说过很好用的，潮喷笔诶，上面写着能让你尿到尿不出来为止——你平时用的震动棒和这个比起来，太没劲了。”

“嗯。”

非常难得的，哈利对她的疯子厕友的话表示了同意。

“几点钟了，我们要不要出门啊？”哈利问。

“喂，你爽到了，我还没有。”德拉科露出一种暧昧不明的笑容。她调整姿势，双腿分开在哈利腰身两侧，跪在沙发上，挺直了腰：“你让我爽一下，我们出门，如何？”

“你要怎么——”

“给我口。”德拉科俯下身来，脸快要贴着哈利的脸。她长长的金色头发垂下来，落在哈利脖子上，痒痒的。她灰色的眼睛上有残留的睫毛膏，让她看起来有一种奇异的美感，就像被人涂污了却仍然闪闪发亮的宝石。

“喂——”

德拉科的嘴唇贴了上来。她缠绵地吻着哈利，用舌尖慢慢地、慢慢地勾画她的唇形，像一条温热的、游走着的小蛇。她的胸脯贴上了哈利的身体，她扭动着腰，让乳房在哈利身上磨蹭——

“给我口嘛。”德拉科嗲声嗲气地说。

操。真他妈的。哈利知道自己遇上劲敌。德拉科只是吻了吻她又用奶子蹭了蹭她，她已经觉得心神荡漾。真他妈是个天生尤物。哈利叹了一口气。她怎么会有这么个厕友。

“你坐好。”她从沙发上坐起来，尽量冷冰冰地、不带感情地对德拉科说。

德拉科兴高采烈坐在了沙发上，两腿大张，露出毛剃的光光的阴部，蜜液多到不行，在阴唇和阴蒂上反射着水光。哈利跪在地板上，脸凑了过去。

她不该这样的——她不该这样。但是当德拉科体液的味道蹿到她鼻子里的时候，她身体的某个机关好像又被打开了。一点点腥味，还有一种奇妙的味道，哈利凑过去嗅了嗅，感觉到自己的那地方开始不由自主地又湿了起来。

“喂，我的屁股是不是很好闻。”德拉科大大咧咧地问道。

“你闭嘴。”哈利抑制住说“是”的冲动，翻了一个白眼。

她凑近，用舌头舔了舔德拉科的阴蒂，然后用舌头伸进了德拉科的阴道里。

“操——我操——不错——呆着别动。”德拉科喘着气说。

然后德拉科把潮吹笔的头放到了自己阴蒂旁边，按开了开关，嗡嗡嗡的声音响起来，德拉科的阴道立刻流出了更多的汁液。

德拉科按着哈利的脑袋，哈利吸吮着，舔着，而潮吹笔刺激着德拉科的阴蒂，德拉科断断续续地低声呻吟着，用空闲的手揉着自己的乳房——哈利注意到了这个，于是她伸出手去拨弄德拉科的乳头。

德拉科把潮吹笔的档位越调越高，哈利开始亲吻她的大腿根，然后把指头塞进了德拉科的阴道，那地方湿润的不像话。她伸进一根手指，又伸进第二根，最好她用三根手指一起在里面搅动，搅出越来越多的汁液，然后她开始揉动德拉科的阴蒂。德拉科尖锐地叫了一声，然后扔开了潮吹笔——

仿佛有心灵感应似的，哈利自动跳上沙发，张开腿，将自己的阴蒂送去和德拉科的阴蒂一起磨蹭。德拉科咬住了她的肩膀，然后呜呜着潮吹了出来。


End file.
